


Mourning's Doves

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Breeding, Come, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fighting, Grief, HEA, Hardcore Sex, I will add more as I edit, Kinky sex, Knotting, Lots of come, M/M, Magic, Major Charactor Death, Major character death - Freeform, Mates, Memory Loss, Memory reversal, Mourning, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Please let me know if I miss anything, References to Knotting, Slave temporarily, Sorrow, Stealing, Ultra Hardcore, Violence, Werewolf Breeding, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf dominance, Werewolf subission, cum, killing an alpha, use of magic, werewolf fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Mates - Severus and Remus hear a rumour about a female werewolf running around in their vicinity, and head to a local venue to check out a tip. They end up finding someone they'd hoped to see, but didn't expect to, ever again. Adventure, romance, animalistic sex, death, and sorrow with an HEA, but not how you might expect.





	1. Chapter 1

This fic is VERY SMUTTY and full of WEREWOLF SEX. Pay attention to the above warnings. It's super, super, super smutty, nasty, very very descriptive, and if this squicks you out, the back button is your friend. I own nothing, JK owns it all. If you are underage, hit the back button. You're not supposed to be reading this yet anyway. I wrote this fic about 10 years ago, and it is already done, and I won't be continuing it. I'm just cleaning it up and moving all my stuff to A03. Thank you for reviews and Kudos! I appreciate all of you!

Second Warning: I am a VERY graphic writer in most of my fics, but in this one, especially so. If you can't handle Bestiality, explicit sex and leaving a little to the imagination, there is your back button. Flames will be used to warm my backside and light my blowtorch in self-defense :D 

Chapter One 

There had been rumors for months, of a female werewolf on the prowl. Remus didn’t want to believe it. For one, female werewolves were extremely rare. Most women didn’t survive the bite, the odds being one in a thousand. A woman’s constitution and bone structure just couldn’t hold up to the Lycanthropic gene, slowly poisoning survivors until they died of agony or disease, being so insatiably, sexually hungry that unless a mate was found to keep her in check, they usually died a slow and horrible death, yearning and dying of a broken heart or combination of the above.

Snape had survived Nagini's attack, only to be turned by a bereft Remus, unable to procure Wolfsbane and having stumbled upon Snape on a night of the full moon, turning the man, who had begged him for death. Remus made him his mate, instead. Severus had been furious but soon learned to love and respect the wizard he could finally call family. After all, there were very few choices in a post-war world for a person as reviled as he, much less, a werewolf. And Snape found he rather enjoyed living, if only to wreak revenge on a few enemies that remained. 

It had been almost two years after the final battle before the pair began to suspect the rumors were true.

Discreet inquiries of a raunchy sort in the back alleyways of Knockturn kept the whispers coming. Most were conjecture. They hit pay dirt when a promised, handsome sum of money exchanged hands and the great brute of a bouncer led them to an inn of the worst sort. 

“The Huntsman” was poorly lit, stank of sweat, piss and sex. The tables and glasses made Aberforth’s establishment look pristine. It was the epitome of hell on Earth, no less than three women being fucked in various corners of the establishment, grunts from wanking patrons, galleons being passed openly for highly illegal potions, and drunken, raucous gambling all thrown together in a cacophony of madness. 

Severus and Remus did their best not to curl up their highly sensitive noses. They both smelled her instantly. 

“She’s here!” Snape hissed, his head turning sharply. 

Remus tugged sharply on the back of his mate’s shirt. “Shut up!” he hissed back. “You’ll give us away!”  
“Wha’s that?” a burly man inquired, turning quickly, no slouch despite his size. For a minute the bouncer thought he’d heard the man say, “You’ll give us away,” and his piggy eyes narrowed dangerously.

Remus pulled up to his full six foot seven, Polyjuiced height. “I was just telling my partner here, that he’ll get to have his way. Bloke needs to be more patient.” 

The bouncer seemed to relax. Yeah, this one was alright. Lots of his sort paid good money for a go at the girl. It was no wonder his buddy was anxious to empty his balls. He was ugly as sin, what with that big conch of his. 

Snape tried not to snort as they were ushered past a man furiously pumping into a moaning whore. The barkeep exchanged words and galleons with their escort and gave them a head nod to the back of the Inn. 

A series of complicated wards and hushed passwords later and they entered a vestibule of sorts. 

“Yer wands.” 

The hackles on the back of Remus’ neck went up. “That wasn’t part of the deal.” He reached back discreetly and held his hand to stay a frustrated Snape. 

“Don’t wantcha tryin’ ter take off with the lass. She’s worth a lot of money, she is. Takes lots’er abuse and loves it. The Innkeeper makes most his money off’en her, ‘e does.” 

“Alright, but I’ll only pay you the other half when we’ve had our go, and our wands back,” he parleyed, reaching out a hand to shake. 

The bouncer glared at the man, a bit unnerved by the bits of yellow around the man’s eyes. It was – unnatural. He didn’t feel like he had any reason to distrust the big chap, but his eyes… reminded him of something he couldn’t place. Shaking off the feeling, he nodded abruptly. 

Remus reached into his trousers and pulled out an additional sack of clinking galleons. “For your trouble, and our word.”

“I don’ normally do tha’ sort of thing, but alright.” They shook, and the stinking wizard pocketed their wands and the extra money. 

Snape sneered behind the bouncer's back, schooling his face when the wizard turned and looked at them, laughing a bit as he opened the adjacent door. 

“She’s sleepin’. I been keepin’ ‘er fresh for ya, so use her good, or she’ll tear ya apart.” 

The two wizards moved into the room, startling when the door shut behind them and clicked shut, hearing a muttered, “Have fun, lads,” and a mocking laugh.  
“Shit,” Remus whispered, perturbed at being locked in. On the one hand, they'd have a warning if someone tried to enter, his immediate focus was the almost unrecognizable form on the bed. 

“Is it her?” Severus’ deep baritone inquired, softly kneeling next to the female’s still form. 

Remus brushed back wild curls from her face and sucked in a deep breath. 

“By the gods, it IS her, and she’s a – a – oh god … it is true!” 

They both jerked back as the wild, waif-like figure suddenly went from a dead sleep to a crouched, snarling position. Her face contorted and seeing the two men, lips turned up into a slow, sexy smile. 

“Hello, boys, I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“Hermione, is that you?” Remus asked, cautiously reaching out for her again. 

She cocked her head, a mildly confused look crossing her features before shaking herself. “Do I know you?” she asked, slowly crawling forward, her tattered dress leaving little to the imagination. 

Both men were panting, cocks straining against their trousers. They couldn’t help but be extremely aroused by a female werewolf in heat. The mouthwatering smell of her fertile cunt had both of their eyes fluctuating wildly, deep growls beginning to sound in Severus’ chest. 

Remus had much more practice and self-control. He roughly pushed down the beast trying to claw its way out and gruffly barked at Severus to back down. Snape growled his displeasure but held back. Remus knew he was going to have to work fast. They had approximately ten minutes before the Polyjuice wore off, and then they would need to convince Hermione to come with them and take another dose of Polyjuice to get out of there alive, and with their wands. They didn’t have any more money to give to the bouncer. 

The bold little thing reached out her hand and grabbed the bulge in Remus’ trousers, causing him to groan helplessly. 

“Hermione, it’s me, Remus Lupin. I’m in disguise, but it will wear off soon.” 

“Lupin? Never heard of him,” she murmured, mesmerized by the straining cock as she started to untie the strings at his placket. 

He tried to take her hands away, but she snapped at him and continued working. “Hermione, it’s me, Remus, don’t you remember me?”

“I told you I’ve never heard of you! What’s your problem? I’d much rather suck your cock than talk,” she purred, yanking him forward by the hips. She was surprisingly strong for her small size. 

Snape growled again, a bit of a snarl in his chest that made Remus cringe. This was more than he bargained for. He’d expected – hoped desperately – to either find Hermione, or a female werewolf – but not both. He was out of his depth. 

He gasped when his cock sprang free, and she was on it, taking him deeply into her mouth and holding him there, groaning and gyrating on the bed. 

“Fuck!” he hissed, his features contorting as he morphed back into his standard form. 

Snape followed suit behind him and was panting hard, now flush behind his Alpha and grinding his own member into Remus’ backside. 

“I want to fuck her!” he growled again, biting the side of Remus’ neck sharply, causing the Alpha to wince and moan. 

They were obviously not going to get anything done until they’d sated their urges. He’d hoped, desperately, to avoid this, but should have known better. Their calls to mate were all too strong, and the gamble to make this journey so close to the full moon had been folly. There was no way around it. He prayed to the Gods they didn’t impregnate her. 

Hermione allowed his dick to pop from her mouth and begged shamelessly, “Please, please, fuck me, one of you. I don’t care which. I’m aching so bad, I need a big, hard cock up my cunt so badly it hurts.” 

Her voice was a thin whine, one that sent Remus almost berserk with lust as he recognized the mating tone reserved for females to lure males. Her mouth engulfed him again, and his animal side took over, snarling and grabbing her hair, pulling her over his dick. 

“Do it, Severus. Fuck her. Look at her, she’s begging for it. Fuck her!” 

“Fuck, yes!” Severus snarled, ripping open his trousers and positioning himself in an instant behind the prone witch. She was on her hands and knees, fervently sucking the living daylights out of Lupin and Snape quickly flipped up her tattered skirt, groaning that she was bare to his touch. 

“She’s fucking soaked, oh gods,” he groaned, barely positioning himself correctly before sinking in to the hilt. 

The sight of his mate fucking the female werewolf sent Remus into overdrive, and his eyes rolled back, unable to stem the tide of come roaring down his cock and into Hermione’s waiting mouth. She sucked down every drop, feasting on his cock and cleaning him, pleasuring him until he was hard again. The witch grunted and thrust her hips backward, moaning obscenely around his cock as Snape fucked her hard and fast, slapping his loins against her wet backside. 

Snape’s eyes were completely yellow, his wolf had taken over, his eyeteeth elongating slightly and his cock enlarging to about half that of his wolf’s actual size. His knot was visible, highly sensitive, and sinking just past the tight ring of her cunt with every thrust, driving him mad with desire. 

“My mate, my mate,” he chanted, delirious with lust, drunk on werewolf pussy. 

Remus knew how addicting a female werewolf could be. He’d been with one once when he was much younger and had fucked her for two days straight, unable to separate from the young woman until he’d been pried from her aching cunt. It had been a boon from the pack, but he’d locked her and himself away in a cave and refused to let her go, so addicted he was to the delicious, kinky, heady sex. 

It was also why he’d kept to Tonks for so long, to try and stem his desire for a real mate, knowing his chances were slim to none. In the end, it had been very trying and unsatisfying, and their messy breakup had left him jaded and bitter. 

Snape’s turning and subsequent submission to him had been a balm to his spirit, having another pack member to love and make love to, but it wasn’t the same. Yes, he knew very well how Snape was feeling, and by the gods, he wanted her as well. 

Snape’s thick organ pumped into her, and the young witch squealed and orgasmed, squirting forcefully down her thighs and onto the bed. Her tight cunt constricted so hard it made Severus roar his completion, pumping his hot seed long and deep inside of her, holding her hips in a bruising grip, tightly pressing into her, his knot swelling to keep his come from spilling out. 

“Yes, yes, fuck yes,” he kept chanting, so vocal and feral, his yellow eyes beginning to recede slightly even as his hips kept thrusting minutely to the time of the last few, dying pulses that marked the end of his pleasure. 

Remus was rock hard again, and he had to shove Hermione’s shoulders a bit roughly to get her to let go of his cock. 

“Turn around!” he ordered, flicking his fingers at Severus and earning a glare, but the man obeyed and pried his knot from her pussy, wetly plopping from her sopping hole. 

“Lay down underneath him,” he ordered the witch, able to tell she wasn’t finished. There would be no talking any sense into her while she was still affected by the canine lust. 

Hermione moaned and did as she was told, instinctively taking orders from the Dominant wolf.

“Suck his cock,” he commanded, watching Severus lean forward and letting her take his limp cock in her mouth. Within minutes Severus was hard again, moaning and panting, pumping his hips into her greedy mouth. Remus stroked his cock while she sucked him, growling and ready for the main event. 

“Get down here, Severus,” he ordered, glaring at the annoyed look on his mate’s face until the other wizard was chastened. 

“I’m going to fuck her, and I want you in my arse when I come inside of her hot cunt.” 

Hermione eagerly spread her legs, Severus’ come slowly dripping out of her slit. 

Remus nearly went feral with desire, instantly on top of her and practically shoving Severus out of his way. 

“Fuck, fuck oh goddess – please forgive me –“ he panted, instantly buried to the hilt inside of her. Remus wrapped his arms around her slight form and lowered his lips to her mouth, groaning as she wholeheartedly accepted him, their lips and tongues tangling rapidly as he began to fuck her. There would be no holding back. 

The instant his cock sank inside of her waiting pussy, his world spun out of control. All of the feelings of rightness came flooding back. There was no describing the carnal delight that was fucking a female werewolf. Her warm cunt welcomed him like a glove tailor-made. It sucked at him greedily, and he felt his world slipping into that of primal desire. 

“Now, Severus, now!” he roared, arching his hips briefly so his mate could fill his arse. 

The dark wizard spat twice, lubing up his organ, and then Severus’ thick cock penetrated Remus and stimulated his prostate. 

As both a wizard and an Alpha male, the connections between a triad of mates made him extremely virile and potent. The completion that rocked him was the most intense thing he’d ever felt. 

He instantly came, growling and pumping, filling Hermione with his come and then fucking through it, still hard and not at all sated. 

Remus felt himself swell as Severus had, filling her wet cunt impossibly full with his enlarged member, the extremely sensitive knot stimulating the opening of her cunt with each thrust. He ground his hips into her, smashing into her clit and grinding hard up into her, giving deep, quick thrusts in-between.

Her juices sluiced onto his thighs, cock, and balls as she squirted him with her come, squealing under his onslaught. The force of Severus steadily fucking his arse was intense and lent extra strength and agitation to his coupling with Hermione.

Remus knew he was never letting her go. He’d die before he left this room without her and his mate. 

It was a fragile thread of human control and years of practice that allowed him not to mark her at this time. He knew that would complicate things greatly, for when he did mark her, and he vowed that he would, soon, his cock wouldn’t be out of her cunt for at least two full days. 

It wasn't going to be easy to overcome Greyback's lycanthropy running through her veins, either. Overcoming your own original Alpha's gene was a daunting task at best. He'd have to kill his Sire to ensure his own freedom and the ability to mark Hermione as his mate if that was what she wanted. 

Severus was biting his neck, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and making him take the dark man’s weight fully on his back. Snape had stiffened his body, pumping his hips rapidly in and out of Remus’ arse, panting and swearing as the man’s knot forced its way through Remus’ tight ring of muscle. 

“Going to fucking come inside of you, mate, come inside of you, love you, love you,” Severus panted, always vocal, so many years of repressed emotion expressed when they were intimate. 

Remus ravaged Hermione’s mouth, his hands kneading her tits and his cock now buried entirely within her, only his knot moving in and out as the feeling of warm, melted lust and sugar exploded in his arse, into his chest and balls and down his cock. He pressed hard into Hermione’s clit, and she screamed, clenching tightly around him, milking the thick jets of come that flowed hotly into her waiting cunt. 

Severus roared, emptying himself in copious spurts into his Alpha’s arse, sweating and grunting his completion, finally sated as he rolled off onto the bed. 

Remus slumped, trying hard not to crush the young woman as he rolled off to the other side. His mind was muddled, his wolf panting inside, tongue lolling happily as it was wont to do after a good, hot shag. 

The wizard part of his brain slowly came back into focus, and he heard a knock at the door. “Five minutes, an yer lot is up,” the voice of the bouncer grated, ruining the afterglow. 

Hermione seemed to be asleep again, her thighs open and glistening, the room reeking of sex and their come leaking from her pussy. She was fucking gorgeous, although her state of health left a lot to be desired. 

“We have to get dressed and take the potion, quickly,” he whispered to Snape, who had snapped to attention and was already fastening his trousers.  
Thank the gods the dark wizard was proficient in wandless, nonverbal magic. They were all cleaned and dressed in no time, just having Polyjuiced when the bouncer walked in the door. He looked surprised for a moment and then grinned. 

“Shagged her brains out, didja?” he leered, unbuckling his pants. “I think I’ll have myself a go at her ‘afore she wakes up. She don’ like me, fer some reason. I kin only get one off when she’s out.” 

Snape was growling audibly, and the bouncer turned in surprise. “Was’ the matter, you wan’ another go? No problem, ye can ‘ave another turn when I’m done wit’ ‘er.” 

Remus tried desperately to calm his mate, but it was no use. 

When the bouncer had crawled up, cock hard and exposed to lower himself onto the sleeping woman, Severus silently accio’ed their wands and stunned the man, leaving him half-naked and mouth gaping as he fell to the floor, breaking his nose in the process. 

“Shit, Severus! You’re going to have the whole building in here!” Remus barked, but wasted no time in retrieving his wand and Disillusioning Hermione. He slung her over his shoulder and conjured a heavy cloak. It looked a bit odd, but a glamour and notice-me-not made it seem as if he were only favoring his shoulder due to an injury. 

“If it were up to you that fucker would have been balls-deep in her by now.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Remus hissed, quickly pick-pocketing the two bags of money the man still had on him and rapidly retreating. 

The barkeep squinted at them, smirking and then narrowing his eyes and looking over his shoulder at the door to the back room. His bouncer had not come out yet, which was unusual because he almost always escorted out the guests and gave him the money promptly. 

The dirty man made sure everyone was occupied and quickly slipped into the holding cell of a room. Instantly furious at seeing his number one bouncer knocked out cold and bleeding on the floor and his cash cow gone, he bellowed and raced out the front door, looking around wildly for the two men that had stolen the girl. 

They were long gone. 

“Ah, fuck it all,” he muttered, kicking a stray dog that passed by, sending it yelping and skittering away. “Guess I gots to actually work now. That fucking sucks.” 

He wiped his hands on his filthy bar rag and went back inside, firing the bouncer and having the man beaten before taking himself a whore to cheer up. 

Easy come, easy go, he figured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus had gone feral. His usual, very carefully controlled demeanor had shattered. Always at risk for addiction, the hold on his wolf being tenuous at best three days before the full moon, that control had snapped and gone. 

Remus had never seen anything like it. His mate's eyes were perpetually yellow, eyeteeth elongated to the point of as they were when he was entirely transformed. Yet, the wizard still retained his human shape, albeit a bit heavier and bulkier, as if half-transformed. His cock was three quarters the size of his werewolf form, balls full and hanging low like ripe fruit on a vine. 

He refused to remain clothed. 

The scars on his body stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin and thickened hair, the typical smattering dark and copious about his pits, chest, and groin. 

Snape was also perpetually aroused, and would not allow Remus to get near Hermione. 

After he'd suffered a third gash from the feral wizard, Remus gave up. He lured the man and Hermione into the safety of their transformation lair, heavily warded against harmful magic and lycanthropic strength. They had made it comfortable and luxurious. Even Remus’ attempts at stunning Snape, before bringing them down to their lair, had resulted in a sudden, inexplicable rebound that knocked out the Alpha for a few hours, only waking to a pounding, blinding headache and the sounds of Snape fucking Hermione -again. 

Remus knew he was going to have to let the full moon ride out its course and hope his mate came to his senses after the transformations were over with. It was going to be a toss-up whether they all survived, given his own strong instinct to mate copiously during their turning. 

Remus had a tough time staying away while the other two went at it. The drunken scent of sex and pheromones wafted throughout the house, driving him mad with desire so severely he had to dose himself with potions to keep the wolf at bay, who wanted nothing more than to rip Severus' throat out for denying him the witch's pussy. 

It was torturous listening to them fuck non-stop. 

At last, the night of the full moon was upon them, and he locked the house up tight, double warding everything and setting their full contingent of meals just inside the gate. Having starved the copulating couple for half the day, he effectively dosed the raw meat with the Wolfsbane and breathed a sigh of relief when they scarfed it down, oblivious to the gross flavor tainting the meat. 

Snape's eyes gleamed a warning and Remus sighed, dosing himself one last time with a relaxer and closing his eyes against the straining cock of his mate once again entering the lusty witch, who still had no comprehension of who they really were. She was obsessed with being fucked. 

He awoke when his bones started to break, and the piteous howls of the other two split the night's balm open with their horrendous pain. After five minutes of torturous transformation, they all three lay panting on the floor of the lair. 

Severus was the first one to get up, his long, bushy tail wagging happily, cock already elongated as he mounted the panting female. She readily accepted him and whined when he took the scruff of her neck in a gentle grip and entered her, humping steadily and coming rapidly, never slowing as he continued to mate the almost-newest member of their pack. Even though Remus hadn't claimed her yet, Severus knew in his wolf's heart, she was theirs and readily accepted her submission. 

In his wolf form, Remus was much larger and stronger than Snape. It took him longer to recover from the transformation due to all the abuse his body had taken over the years. Remus had lived in poverty, self-denial and transformed for a much more extended period of years than Severus. He definitely wasn’t in his prime, even though he was still very strong. 

After a time and about the third time Severus had already come inside the female wolf, taking a break as his tongue lolled happily and his head rested on her belly, Severus was nipped roughly and yelped when Remus snarled at him. 

The much bigger silver and reddish wolf bared his teeth, snarling and snapping, biting and drawing blood when Severus dared to expose his own teeth in defiance of this hostile takeover. 

The painful bite was like a slap on the bottom of a small child from his Alpha. Remus was seldom hurtful toward him while they were transformed. While they often fucked vigorously and roughly, he was not a sadistic mate. This was highly unusual behavior from his Alpha, and he whimpered, backing down and showing his belly in submission. 

Remus continued to advance on him until Snape slunk backward onto the large bed, curling up and licking the bleeding wound on his hindquarters, ears laid back and yellow eyes swirling with hurt. 

Satisfied Snape was backing off, Remus felt his member hang low and heavy, ready to claim the female wolf carnally. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold off biting her, but by damn he was going to try. 

Hermione was whining and wriggling again, her rich scent permeating the room and filling his nostrils above the pain of his mate. For once there was no sympathy for Severus, who had hogged the woman selfishly and taken advantage of his Alpha's hospitality. In Moony's mind, this was retribution well deserved. Snape's wolf had to know his place both in and out of canine form. 

The whining female captured his full attention, her wiggling behind leaking Severus' come. He snarled and mounted her, pressing his engorged cock deep inside of her and humping quickly. All he wanted to do was force Snape's come out of her cunt and fill it with his own. The urge to breed with her was paramount, and he fucked her hard, biting her neck roughly but not breaking the skin. 

She felt so fucking good, and it didn't take long for him to empty himself, keeping his grip on her as his knot enlarged and held his seed inside of her. Days of being unable to mate with either of them made him ravenous for sex, and he barely stayed off of her the entire night. 

Come morning, the female wolf lay panting and exhausted on the bed, Moony curled around her and Severus hunched in on himself, still nursing his wound and wolf tears coursing down his furry face. His heart had broken a little that night. 

The following day the three mostly slept, Remus eventually, subconsciously repositioning them all so that Hermione was nestled around Severus' back, her arms draped over his long, lean form and Remus snuggled behind her. 

They stayed that way, deep in slumber until the evening when Remus roused first, gently rising and padding into the adjoining bathroom for pain potion. He gently woke the other two, nearly having to force a petulant Severus to take any when the man pursed his lips and turned his head stubbornly. 

“Drink it! Don't be an ass!” Remus had admonished, at last getting his mate to swallow some of it before they all sank into slumber for the remainder of the night. 

The following morning they were all ravenous, Remus again rising first, feeling much better for the potions and cooking a rousing breakfast for them all. 

Severus was up next, heartily tearing into his food and a yawning, stretching and naked Hermione coming up behind him minutes later, oblivious to the two strangers as she packed away as much, if not more, then they. 

When she was finished, she bent over the kitchen table and offered herself to the two men once more. “Please, I need it,” she whined, waving her round arse at them. 

Snape dropped his food and trousers, coming around to her backside. 

“Stop it! We need to talk first!” Remus demanded, his fist coming down on the table, causing the tableware to jump and Severus to look up in surprise. Hermione kept whining and trying to back herself onto Snape's cock. 

“Look at her! She's fucking begging for it!” Severus hissed, his throbbing cock inches from her dripping cunt. 

“There's something wrong with her! We need to set her head straight and quit taking advantage of her,” Remus insisted, his own cock responding favorably to the whining witch writhing against the table, her tits bouncing a little above the plate of bacon. 

Severus ignored his pleas, burying himself inside of her wet cunt with a sigh. “Screw talking; she wants it. Look at her,” he panted, pumping vigorously into her clasping pussy. 

Remus groaned, unable to stem the urge rising inside as he dropped his own trousers and went round the backside of his mate. 

“Fine! First, we fuck, then we talk,” he grunted, spitting on his cock and slamming himself inside of Severus' backside. 

“Oh, dear Merlin!” Severus moaned, his eyes rolling back as he worked his cock steadily inside the writhing witch. He leaned over her, panting harshly and plying her clit with one hand, his other steady on her hip as he bucked and thrust against her. 

“I'm going to fucking come already you sonofabitch!” he snarled at his Alpha, pumping thrice more and emptying himself into the witch. 

He pulled his limp cock out of her pussy and slumped down into the side chair, ignoring Remus' protest when he caused his Alpha's cock to pop from his arse. 

“Well, finish her off, then let's “talk,”” he sneered, making air quotes with his fingers. 

“You're going to pay for your insolence,” Remus breathed heavily, absentmindedly cleansing his cock before moving forward and impaling his impossibly hard dick into the moaning witch. 

“Make me come!” she begged, fucking back hard against the Alpha's straining cock. 

“Oh, I will, my beautiful little wolf,” he breathed, taking up where Snape had left off, twiddling her clit and plucking her nipples. Fuck, she was exquisite. Even in poor health, she was a soothing balm to his soul, and he mated her thoroughly, amazed at even his own stamina after having been inside of her most of the night just two days previous. 

“Come for me, you fucking gorgeous witch!” he growled, beginning to move erratically inside of her. 

“Yes, oh fuck yes, fuck yes!” she cried, spasming and moaning as her cunt squirted onto the table, down her thighs, and onto Snape's trousers. 

Snape was at her feet in an instant, his tall form banging his head on the underside of the table as he licked and sucked at her clit, drawing out her orgasm and drinking her down as his Alpha came hard inside of her, crying out in glorious ecstasy from an intense orgasm. 

At last, they all came down, panting and scorugifying one another. 

Remus growled when Snape was hard again and moved to fuck the naked witch. 

“Get dressed!” he barked at Hermione, transfiguring a cloth into a simple dress and shoving it at her. “We need to talk.” 

“Anything you say,” she winked, sashaying into the living room.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. “She's going to be the death of me.” 

Severus snorted. “You need to claim her or we're going to have more problems than just fucking each other’s brains out.” 

“I know, I know,” Remus said softly. “I just wished she would remember us. This is all moving too quickly. I don't know what kind of hold Greyback's got on her, either. He's obviously not too interested in finding her if he let her go this long. Surely, he must know of her existence.” 

Severus moved into him and embraced his Alpha, kissing him hard before placing his forehead on Lupin’s. “You overthink. Greyback always was a selfish sonofabitch. He never thought of those he created, just relegating them to packs to fend for themselves. His only allegiance is to himself. If he wanted a mate, he'd have claimed one long ago. I highly doubt he's after her. Listen to me. Stop thinking so much about Hermione. Just go with it. You know you feel it, as do I. This is meant to be.” 

Remus nodded and sighed once more, the embrace from his mate soothing his ruffled soul. 

“Come on, let's go talk to her.” 

“Yes, my Alpha. Then I need to fuck her again. She's driving me mad.” 

“Me too, Severus, me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Hermione just giggled, doing her best to seduce them instead of talk, refusing to answer questions and pouting, shaking her head and sounding annoyed when she kept repeating she had no idea who they were, but complimenting them, telling them they sure could fuck. 

And so Remus grit his teeth while Severus' eyes rolled back in his head, balls deep inside the woman again who squirted and squealed copiously before collapsing again. 

Snape panted, doing up his spent cock, tucking it into his trousers. “Will she always be like this?”

“Only when she's in heat, but she will always have a high libido. It is important to keep her away from other werewolves.” 

Snape nodded, gesturing to her collapsed and dripping form. “What are you going to do to jog her memory?” 

Remus looked at him incredulously. “Me? That's your department. Legilimency? Ever heard of it?” 

Snape's teeth clicked in anger as he advanced on his Alpha, backing down at the warning growl. “How dare you ask me to utilize that skill! You promised not to ask me that!” 

“You won't hurt her, I know you won't! You need to face your phobias sometime, or you're never going to reach your full potential as a werewolf in functioning society.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Severus muttered, running his hands through his greasy hair. 

“Please, Severus,” Remus' low whine sounded, and Snape turned to see his mate with his arms out, a pleading looking in his eyes. “I've thought about this a lot the past few days, and short of slapping her silly or knocking her about the head or dosing her, I don't see any other way to jog her memories. They have to be locked in there somewhere.” 

“It's self-protection,” Snape muttered, taking in his Alpha's embrace. “I should know, I've blocked out plenty over the years. She may be damaged beyond repair.” 

“Maybe, but you have to try.” 

“I'll do it tonight.” 

The pair kissed passionately, almost desperately, before parting, Remus taking care to bring Hermione downstairs to rest and Snape to retire to his lab to catch up on overdue, private potions orders.

– 

The wizards were hard put not to take her over and over again that evening. As it was, they were forced to take one another hard and fast twice that afternoon while Hermione napped. When she woke, she whined and moaned and writhed until they were all drunk on lust, but the men had had the foresight to take a long-acting deflating draught so grit their teeth and put up with their raging hormones. 

Severus floo’ed out the most critical orders pending, left briefly to pay some bills and raced home as soon as he was able to be free from the throngs at Gringotts. 

“Is she alright?” he asked, out of breath as he stepped through the door. 

“Fine,” Remus panted, eyes closed as she gyrated on his lap. His cock was blissfully limp, but the rest of him was raging. 

“Get ready to do your thing.” 

“My thing,” Snape sneered, “as you so eloquently put it, requires no preparation. I am ready now.” 

“Hermione, love, I need you to go sit down over on the couch.” 

“Will you fuck me if I do?” she asked coyly, grinding her core on his leg. 

Remus smiled tightly. “Yes, yes I will, but first we need to do something, and you have to remain very still. Do you trust us?” 

She nodded her head, purring as she leaned in for a kiss. “If you both fuck me, you can do anything you want.” 

Severus moaned and grabbed his balls. “Good god, I did not know it was possible to get blue balls without having an erection.” 

“Welcome to the club.” 

Hermione sashayed over to the couch and sat, licking her lips as Snape came near and kneeled over her. 

“Sit next to her,” he told his Alpha, grateful when Remus didn't argue. 

“Hold her arms, I don't want her pushing me away.” 

“Alright.” 

Hermione gratefully wrapped her arms in Remus', panting softly as Severus looked into her eyes. 

“Look at me,” he breathed. 

“Yes,” she answered, almost in a trance of lust. 

“Legilimens!” 

It was like sinking into an orgy of memory. Thrusting bodies, quaking orgasms, unfulfilled desires, all swirled at him in a miasma of color, sound, and feeling. 

“Away with you!” he shouted out loud, swiping the air futilely with his hands, causing Remus to blanch with concern but not dare to interfere. Hermione whimpered and stared, caught in the black bat's gaze. 

Like great hands sweeping away simple cobwebs, her mind cleared and then there was nothing. It was an empty cavern, echoing with his own footsteps. 

“Is anyone here?” he whispered, and it came back to him tenfold. “Anyone here- here- here- here- here....” It faded back, mocking him. 

He seemed to walk forever, getting nowhere. 

Unknowing, in the real world he unbuckled his belt and pushed her back, wrenching her arms from Remus' grasp. He pushed up her skirt, his body throwing off the effect of the deflating potion, as his body seemed to instinctively know what to do. 

“Feel, witch, remember,” he murmured aloud, Remus watching with wide eyes, ready to do what -he knew not- but terrified for their well-being. 

Severus guided himself almost gently into her pulsating channel, pushing in to the hilt and holding himself there. 

Her mind spasmed along with her body. He felt it, a ripple along the surface of blackness. 

“Yes, witch, feel! Remember!” he said a bit more loudly, this time out loud and in her mind. The echoes had gone. 

He thrust; a long, slow sensation coupled with the power of strong, lean hips. 

Her mind rippled again, a slight tear in the fabric of blackness opening. A woman stumbled through -it was Hermione. 

He thrust again, smoothly setting up a calming, sensuous tempo. 

The witch righted herself and brushed off her Gryffindor uniform, looking up at him. “Oh, hello, Professor. What are you doing here?” 

The corner of his lip quirked into his trademark, amused smile. “Looking for you.” 

Hermione shrugged, nervously fingering the soft edge of her robes. “Well, here I am. Are you going to give me detention?” 

Snape's brows rose nearly to his forehead. “Detention? Hardly. You've been hiding from us these last two years.” 

Hermione's own brows furrowed, her lower lip coming to tuck in-between her teeth. “What do you mean? I've always been here.” 

“Yes, I am sure you have. However, there have been many changes in the wizarding world which might shock you. Much has happened since the war, especially to your person.” 

“Me?” Hermione asked, incredulously. “How could things have changed for me? I'm still helping Harry! OH shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that.” She seemed very confused suddenly. “Professor? What's going on? Why is it so dark in here?” 

“We are in your mind, Miss Granger,” he transferred smoothly, trying to relieve her of worry even as his hips worked inside of her body. It was a strange combination, placating this – girl – and fucking the woman. 

“Well, can we go somewhere else? It's bloody dull in here.” 

Snape laughed, throwing back his head and shaking with mirth. Hermione looked at him blankly, cocking her head. “Why are you laughing?” 

“Because, witch, you are truly a delight. I think there are some things I need to tell you before we attempt to emerge from your mind.” 

She nodded carefully, folding her robes beneath herself and settling down as Snape sat cross-legged opposite her, gently informing her of events since the war and what he believed had befallen her, and her subsequent rescue by him and Lupin. He left out a lot of the detail, including his current possession of her delectable body.

Mere minutes passed in the real world, Snape snogging and making love to the girl who was responding normally, moaning and fucking back, quaking with a gentle orgasm mere minutes into his possession and writhing against him. Oddly, their eyes remained open, staring into one another. 

Remus paced back and forth, trying to stay out of their line of vision. 

He growled, sniffing the air to see if he could determine anything other than the blatant lust permeating the room. Just at the most inopportune moment, his cock sprang up, hard and fast, causing his head to spin with desire. 

“Oh, fucking Merlin,” he breathed, settling down to take out his member and stroke it to the sight of his mate and soon-to-be mate making gentle yet furious love on the sofa. 

Severus, still in the young Lycan's mind, held her close as she sobbed profusely. She cried cleansing tears for all she had lost and forgotten. Snape assured her that her memories would return, but that he had no timetable for them, and that it could be a sudden, violent and emotional process, but that he and Lupin would be there for her. She had already agreed to be mated to them. It had been a no-brainer to her, given the situation. She had no reason to disbelieve her Professor based on her own experiences, the obvious reality she was in her own mind, and his forthright sincerity, especially when he confirmed he’d always been on the side of the Light. Even in the depths of her subconscious, she felt a sudden, binding trust that bade her goodwill toward the man twice her age. She also reasoned that if Remus trusted him, there must be some good in him. 

“I must prepare you for your entry back into your conscious mind,” he cautioned, cradling her tenderly in the crook of his arm and looking at her with what could be called a shy fondness. 

“Is it so horrid?” she whispered, trembling in his arms. 

“No, nothing like that at all. But I must caution you that to get you to respond to me, I had to take you in the only way you have been responding to us these past days.” 

“You're having sex with me? Right now?” she asked, eyes closing as she shuddered. 

He mistook her gesture as revulsion and spat at her, “Am I so awful that you already reject me at the mere thought of sharing my body?” 

Hermione's eyes yanked open in surprise at the venom in his voice, face suddenly closed off of tenderness and arms folded at his bosom. 

“What? No!” she cried, sitting up and pulling his stiff body into her arms. “No! Not at all! I've always found you well -” she swallowed hard at her confession, “sexy as hell,” she finished breathily. 

All of the blood seemed to drain south in Snape's mind, and he crushed the girl to him, swearing into her hair as he felt his body begin to shudder outside of themselves. 

“It is time. The best time to go is now. We are climaxing together, and it will shock you back to reality. On three.” 

She nodded, grasping his hands as they stood. 

“One, two, THREE!” he shouted. 

It was a vortex of light and a whirlwind of sounds, sensation, and emotion. 

As if for the first time, drawing breath at new birth, Hermione found herself back in her body, climaxing magnificently under Severus' sweating, heaving body, his breath coming like that of a winded racehorse. His face was contorted in ecstasy, hips flush with her own core as he emptied his frenzied release inside of her. 

A sharp groan had her snapping her head to the side, and a spent Remus lounging just opposite, his eyes closed in satiation. 

She looked back up at Severus and saw him smile at her, a real, honest to Goddess, genuine smile. 

“Welcome home, love,” he whispered, leaning down on her trembling form to kiss her so sweetly. 

Remus was at her side, embracing them both in a messy hug and great heaves coming from his chest. 

“I thought you'd never come back to me. Don't ever scare me like that again, either of you!” he admonished. 

Hermione shook her head and laughed, the irony of the situation hitting her but for now, allowing the goodness of sex and companionship to complete her. “Oh Remus, don't be so dramatic!” 

He grinned weakly at her, and they both laughed when Severus collapsed between her breasts, snoring from extreme exertion and mental exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was challenging to dissuade Hermione from contacting all of her old acquaintances. She was thought long-dead, except fore heresay, and without all of her memories to keep her in check, Remus and Severus were afraid that just the emotional exhaustion of meeting them again and shock of her being alive could trigger memory relapse and force her to hurt someone, reverting to her werewolf instinct to protect herself. 

There were memories of school and home and holidays that all seemed to lack the crux of events surrounding the war – in any capacity. Such an effective blockage left her entirely, and perhaps artificially- at ease with her situation, knowing she was in good hands and relaxing into her wolf persona very naturally. 

It was almost a delight for the two men to witness. Hermione seemed to take great pleasure in her newfound senses, and although she wasn't always begging for sex, much to Snape's chagrin, she still found plenty of opportunities to engage them. 

Remus was also hesitant about marking her as their own, despite Snape assurances it was a better grounding for her psyche. Doubling his hesitance was Hermione begging him to do it, saying she felt incomplete. He knew she had no real memory (cringing when he thought about her initial turning and that horrid memory finally thrusting itself upon her down the line) of what the claiming was like, only that her wolf was driving her to it. 

Remus was torn in another way. He didn't want to tie her down to a life with cubs and mates. The rational, wizard mind felt she could find so much more for herself in a carefully controlled, healthy wizard mate/relationship that was understanding of her predicament. 

Hermione would have none of it. Her instincts were strong, and she recognized that her body was trying to breed with them. 

“I can't help it, I want you so much,” she breathed one night, waking to slide over Remus' perpetual nighttime erection. They had been feeding her daily potions that inhibited their seed since that first day, relieved they hadn't impregnated her. It had been a week since her awakening, as they referred to it. 

“Oh Merlin, witch, what are you doing? You haven't taken your potion!” 

“It's early yet; I'm still protected by yesterday’s. Don't you want to mate with me?” she pouted, teasing his lips with her own and accepting his thrusting tongue into her mouth. 

“Oh, good Goddess, do you know how much I want that with you?” he growled, flipping them, so she was on the bottom. 

“Show me! Give them to me! I want you so much!” she breathed, baring her neck to him even as he snarled and nipped at the exposed column, clutching her breasts as he rode her hard. 

“You make me wild, girl, simply wild. Want to be inside you forever,” he grunted, corkscrewing his cock, so he was touching her G-spot every other thrust. 

“Yes! Fuck me just like that, oh, Remus!” she cried out, coming hard and hot over his leaking member. 

He shouted his release, pumping fully and holding himself inside of her, his knot pulsing a bit even though they were moving away from the full moon cycle. 

“Gods, you are so good to me,” she panted, patting the bed beside her. He flopped down and closed his eyes. 

“Go to sleep. I've got a surprise for you tomorrow.” 

“For me? What is it! Tell me! Tell me!” she whined, jumping on top of him and only backing down when he growled a warning. 

“I'll show you tomorrow. Go to sleep!” He rolled over, snoring within a minute. 

“Fine!” she hissed petulantly, crossing her arms over her bare breasts. A slow smile came over her face, and she sneaked out of the room and down the hall, finding Severus asleep over his desk. She knew that she would be able to rouse him with Remus' seed still inside of her. He seemed to become a bit gruff and jealous every time the Alpha mated with her, pretending he was clearing his throat or just being his usual, snarky self. 

“Severus,” she cooed into his ear, yelping when his head snapped up, and he grabbed her by the hair, his wand pointing at her face. 

“Great Merlin's sagging fucking bloody ballsack, woman, don't sneak up on me like that!” he groused, slapping his wand onto the desk and putting his hands over his bleary eyes. 

“What time is it?” 

“Half gone two in the morning.” 

“I suppose Lupin is hogging the bed.” 

“Yep.” 

“Bloody fantastic. Lumpy guest room bed for me again.” 

“You don't have to go to bed alone,” she said softly, pushing back his chair and straddling his narrow hips. 

“What are you doing, witch?” he growled, even as his hands came forward to pluck at her hardening nipples. 

“I want you,” she breathed, licking the shell of his ear, so he moaned and turned up his neck for her. “I want you to claim me.” 

“What?” he roared, pushing her back to the floor as he stood suddenly, scattering papers and witch all over the place. “That is not my place! You dare not ask me that! Only the Alpha is allowed to claim, and I, as his secondary, would face his wrath and breakup of our bond if I did such a thing! And here I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of your age,” he sneered, rounding the desk and not bothering to help her up. 

She followed him out of the room, confused and with more than a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes, stinging them. “How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? You've both kept me cooped up here, I can't remember anything pertinent, and my body is screaming at me to be claimed, taken by one or both of you, yet you deny me!” 

“There are thousands of books in the bloody library, but you've been too busy spreading your legs to go read up on your affliction!” he snarked back, taking the stairs two at a time. 

“Library? There's a library here?” she queried, her hurt almost forgotten as Severus muttered a password and flung open a previously hidden door that opened into a magically expanded sitting room stuffed full of books three stories high. 

Hermione gasped, taken aback by the small space transformed. 

Severus gave her a mock bow. “For you, m'lady. There are more books on Lycanthropy in here than in any private collection in the wizarding world, to my knowledge. You may now bury yourself in the supreme answers of the almighty written word.” 

He was so cruel to her, but why? 

Was this Remus' surprise for her, she wondered? 

“Don't be that way!” she raged at Snape, turning to push ineffectually against his chest. He merely sneered at her again and turned, leaving the doorway open. 

“I am always this way. Get used to it.” 

“Why have you changed? You've been so sweet to me all week!” 

He rounded on her, towering and intimidating as he backed her against the wall. “I merely wanted to satiate the needs of my wolf on your very available pussy. It is rare I can indulge myself properly. You've been most... convenient. Thank you.” 

His eyes raked her up and down, and he turned up his nose slightly, leaving her trembling and breathless, a great sob wracking her body as she slid to the floor, oblivious to the high columns of books behind her in favor of indulging her emotional train wreck. 

Severus stood just inside the kitchen, his back to the wall, eyes shut tightly as she sobbed. His heart beat so fast in his chest; he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Gods, it hurt so much to do that to her! An extreme sense of urgency raged through his delicate instincts, driving him to act irrationally to stimulate her suppressed memories. 

Since Hermione's turning, he'd sensed a distinct change in his Alpha. It made him mad with jealousy when Remus took Hermione. This felt so right – and so wrong- so many conflicting emotions, scents and sounds that had him battling his old, cruel self against the person he'd reconciled himself to be as a Lycan. 

Severus' legs trembled, unable to support him as he slid silently to the floor, crumbling in on himself in emotional agony. The young wolf's tears subsided to hiccupping sobs, punctuated with self-castigating remarks that sent icy needles through his heart. Eventually, he heard her rise, traveling in the opposite direction of his person, and back to bed with Remus, he presumed. 

He drew a shaky breath and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, long fingers raking his mussed hair. 

Something was wrong with his Alpha, and if Remus didn't turn her soon – and if she didn't remember her past – he had a terrible feeling, things would go terribly wrong for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snape's impetuous behavior hadn't worked, and now Hermione was utterly cold towards him. Her wolf was pining, he could tell, and she paced restlessly within the confines of the library, reading and muttering and growling and nodding, all signs she was readily accepting her wolf. He was glad of her transition but still wary of her suppressed memories. She might not even want him and Remus when the memories returned, only currently having vague memories of Hogwarts and close associations to go on, along with her animal abiding instinct. It was tenuous, at best. 

He hadn't needed to tell Remus what had happened. They had discussed the day previous, Snape's plan, and Remus had been adamantly against it, giving his final no on the matter. Come to find out his mate had directly disobeyed him, as well as ruining the surprise of the library for Hermione in his tirade, all-around resulted in an ass fucking that left Snape sore and hobbling, not at all pleasurable and Remus miserable for having to be so rough with his mate and lover.

Severus continued to brew and only went into town when absolutely necessary. Remus refused to go with him. The pair were shunned by polite society, their Hero status revoked because of their lycan nature and all but being relegated to the dregs of humanity. If it weren't for Severus' brewing skills and Remus' connections with various werewolf clans for ingredients, they'd have been starving on the streets long ago.

Severus didn't need an official potions license to brew. He knew enough Dark spells to conceal the brewing process from the fools that ran the Ministry, having been the Dark Lord's right-hand man for so long.

More time passed, the feeling in his gut growing, gnawing at him, and he was extremely irritable throughout the middle of the month when Remus was at his most mild human self, causing Snape to sneer behind the man's back at his continued self-pity and denial of pleasure other than to satiate his mate, however briefly.

Hermione ate, spent time with Remus discussing Lycanthropy and how she could help make a living, and trying to bring up the claiming process but always being shut down with his sharp bark of, “No, Hermione!”

The tension in the house mounted the nearer they came to the next full moon. It was only a week away, and with a heavy heart, Severus finished brewing for the next two weeks ahead of schedule. There was almost a finality to the way he closed up his lab, sighing with nothing to distract him but the raging hormones of the female wolf on the prowl, refusing herself his company even though she whined when he was near.

He wanted to tear her limb from limb the next time he fucked her, even if it was only in his mind.

The young woman also hadn't been taking her anti-fertility potions. He saw the remains of the bottles she tried to hide since they hadn't been able to procure her a wand as of yet. The witch had poured them down the drain and didn't think he would notice?

He felt his inner wolf growl harshly, barking to be released. “Soon,” he murmured, trying to quiet the beast.

Snape met her in the hallway three days before their transformation. His cock was standing at attention, him clad in only thin cotton pajama bottoms. She tried to brush past him with disdain, but he pinned her to the wall and leaned in, his large nose inhaling.

“Fuck, witch, I want you so much,” he growled, pinning her with his chest.

“Let go of me you cruel bastard!” she cried. “You lied to me! You fucking lied to me!”

“I've never lied to you, except the night I was cruel to you. I was trying to get you to release your memories, you stubborn woman. Won't you listen to what I'm telling you? I saw no other way!”

“You're a right fucking bastard! You haven't tried any other way!” she screamed, sobbing against him, kicking him and trying to bring up her knee into his groin.

“No, you don't, little one!” he chuckled, turning her and ripping off her panties, rubbing his sex against her backside.

“You are too vulnerable for Legilimency. I don't go around advertising the fact that I've unintentionally hurt others since my little foray into the world of werewolves. My jaunt into your mind was borne of necessity, not foreplay.”

She struggled against him, merely inciting his lust like petrol on a bonfire.

“You've denied me, and I'm going to take what I want from your slutty little bitch of a wolf. You've denied her, and she's going to go stark raving mad if you don't give in to her carnal urges. You're in heat, you thick-headed Gryffindor!”

Hermione sobbed, collapsing against the wall but held up by the hips as Snape slipped himself inside, almost melting in satisfaction as her pussy felt like HOME.

“I know you've been dumping your potions,” he grunted, sliding in and out of her slick heat rapidly. Her cunt was sublime!

“Took you long enough to figure it out!” she gasped, panting at the intense pleasure she'd denied herself. “Are you going to tell Remus?”

“He's a fucking fool if he hasn't figured it out for himself,” he groaned, leaning over her at a more leisurely pace. “Do you want to get pregnant so badly?”

“It's instinct. I can't help what my body is telling me to do. I keep trying to drink them, and they make me ill. I just... can't take them anymore. My body rejects them.”

“It's your time,” he groaned again, speeding up as his wolf howled with glee at her confession. “You're not only in heat, but you're ready to be bred properly. Oh, mother of Merlin I'm going to fuck your brains out little wolf!” he cried, speeding up as the urge to spill himself came upon him quickly, letting out a feral howl as he locked tight to her quivering backside and came in thick spasms inside her fertile cunt.

Remus was down the stairs and on the pair in an instant, his eyes growing wide and yellowing with rage and lust at the sight of his mate almost forcing himself on the young witch.

“You're hurting her!” he cried, trying to wrench the dark wolf off of her but unable to, Snape’s knot swollen and planted firmly in a tight ring just inside her vagina, keeping the fluid from spilling. Severus' eyes were so dilated they were nearly a pure, obsidian black, the yellow ring barely an outline as he panted, lustful and pumping fitfully against her.

“No, he's not,” came Hermione's soft answer, her soft pants against the wall quelled by the extreme need to be mated, being met. It felt so good not to fight her instincts!

“It's time, I need you, please, I need you both,” she called, her voice a siren that lured the sandy-haired wizard to his knees.

Remus licked and kissed her, dizzy from an age-old call he barely remembered but his wolf knew well.

“We can't, we can't... we can resist, it's not right...”

“I don't want to wait! I can't resist, don't you see? Severus has shown me what is right, and I need you to claim me! Please! Don't leave me hanging anymore, I don't think I can take one more day of this awful tension!”

Remus closed his eyes against her pleas, knowing she was right and hating himself for what he was about to do. It should never have been this way. He didn't deserve her, either of them.

When Snape had come back to himself, he led the pair down to their lair, locking themselves in with food and wards and plenty of water for what was to come.

Severus was already on top of her again, kissing and licking all over her body, sniffing deeply at her sex and licking up their combined emissions. He couldn't seem to get enough, and the drunk glaze over his eyes was the mating lust. He was lost in it and wouldn't come out of it until their wolves were satisfied she'd taken their seed and been impregnated with one or more cubs.

Hermione was panting, arching her back, and baring her neck. They were all naked in a flash, Remus divesting them of the remaining scraps covering various bits. He resigned to his wolf and Moony howled with glee, his forepaws ripping the man out of the way and thrusting his snout to the forefront of the cerebral cortex.

“At last!” his hoarse change in voice shouted, startling the pair. Severus' eyes widened even through the haze as he recognized the Dominant wolf. He still hadn't come into his own alter ego, again referring to him as “my wolf.”

He cowered back, hands crossed in front of his face and the transformed smirk of Remus Lupin, aka Moony, nodded at the witch. “Breed with her. Make it good. I'm going to sink my teeth so far into her throat she'll be giving you a fucking bath with her come.”

Severus snarled and attacked the girl’s pussy and clit, licking and laving until the witch was screaming, clutching at the bed as Moony feasted on her beautiful tits. Hermione had filled out a bit on the excellent food they prepared, specially made for those with a lycan metabolism. She was well rounded, and her hips had spread a bit in preparation for this night.

When she'd bathed Severus' face in come, he crawled up her, placed her legs over his shoulders and lined up with her sopping cunt, not bothering to wipe the juices from his face.

“Yes, you fucking beautiful wolf, take my cock! Have my cubs!” he growled, shoving himself in roughly, his cock swelling with the overpowering urge to mate and mate and mate.

His hips thrust quickly, lightning-fast and the sucking sounds of cock meeting cunt filled the lair as he slapped his sack against her backside with every meeting of flesh.

Moony was now feasting on her lips, tongue, neck, and shoulder, leaving little bite marks and whispering dirty things in her ear.

Hermione came again, emphatically, her cunt sucking at Snape's cock as a little girl on a lolly.

His eyes rolled back, and he roared, pumping his hot seed into her once more, falling on her and meeting Remus' lips as the man turned to embrace him. The two men snogged one another while Snape's seed filled the witch, locking himself tightly to her cunt once more. The three remained in the heated embrace until Severus' knot went down and he was able to slip out of her. He traded positions with his Alpha, taking over snogging Hermione and plucking at her nipples while Remus flipped her and entered her from behind. He sneered at the dribbles coming from her cunt.

“Is that all you've got? You've got some catching up to do. She's going to have MY cubs! You don't have enough come here to impregnate a rabbit!” Moony jeered, shoving his aching member to the hilt inside the writhing witch.

Severus snarled an epithet, and Moony just laughed, leisurely thrusting his larger cock in and out of her soaked cunt. He slapped her ass, watching it bounce and jiggle with delight. “Ooh, she's a beauty. Can't believe the old man is letting me bite her," he moaned, referring to Remus' relinquishing of his wolf to the fore. "I'm going to make this good, you mark my words,” he panted, warming up to the extreme pleasure.

Severus held his tongue, not wasting his breath on Remus' cocky wolf. He knew the wizard would remember everything and chastise himself for the next month about it. Typical Remus, disgusting, but that was his mate sometimes.

Severus drew up on his knees and offered Hermione his cock, holding his breath when she sucked his spent member into his mouth. She quickly brought him to full hardness and bobbed up and down him in tandem with Moony's quick thrusting deep within her.

Hermione set up an inner keening, a sound which would have been a wail if her mouth had been free.

“Fucking right, bitch. Get pregnant. Take my fucking cock, yes, take it all, take it all, take it all,” Moony grunted, bruising her hips with his fingers as he held onto her hard and doubled the rate of his penetration.

The humming from Hermione's mouth made a slow burn work its way from the center of Snape's chest, down through his arms, into his groin and into his toes, making them curl with delight. Fuck, she could suck cock like the best of them! He held her head hard, now desperate to release at the same time as his Alpha and he heard her gag, almost oblivious as he forced her to deep throat his engorged cock.

“Fuck yes, look at her go!” Moony panted; his own eyes almost black with extreme arousal as he neared his peak. The sight of the little witch deep throating his mate was beyond erotic. It was sex on a fucking stick.

Severus felt his balls draw up and explode, a feral roar leaving his throat as he held the woman tight to his pelvis, arching his back and releasing down her throat with a groan.

Moony couldn't hold back and also roared his completion, his ejaculation copious and magnificent, filling the witch to capacity and leaking out around his expanded knot that even though blocking off the exit, still allowed some of the fluid to escape around the edges.

Snape, exhausted, gave Hermione's clit a few swipes, sending her over the edge of oblivion herself and causing her to contract tightly around Moony's spent cock.

“Fuck, Snape, oh Fuck!” Moony moaned, helpless against her contractions that milked his member even though it was empty. It was still incredibly pleasurable. 

That night, they slept like the dead, Moony rising to take his mate in his arms and push Severus' legs back over the wolf's elbows, entering him from the front and tenderly kissing the man he loved so much.

Hermione awoke to the sounds of their heated abandon, her heart in her chest at the unabashed expression of love and desire on one another’s faces.

“I love you, I will always love you,” Severus was saying, tears running down his face as Moony licked them away.

“I know, my mate, my love, I know. She will have you. Only you, unless you choose another.”

“I don't want another, I want you, I need you. What will I do without you?” he begged, turning his head.

Moony wouldn't allow it, turning his head back to kiss the man soundly. “You will breed with her, have cubs, pick another, and move on. It is the circle of life.”

Moony picked up the pace and stroked Snape's cock in tandem, cooing tender obscenities to his mate until they both came, one crying and the other nuzzling, reassuring the frightened wizard that everything would be alright.

“What's wrong? What's going on?” the concerned young woman asked, crawling over to where they lay, still joined, and Snape reached for her, burying his head in her curls.

Moony shook his head, a somber look gracing the shaggy features of Remus Lupin. “It's nothing, pet. None of your concern. Let us rest.”

Confused, the witch and the two wolves curled up together and slept until late afternoon, eating briefly and resting until the dawn of the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Less than two days before the full moon. It had never been like this for any of them. Their wolves were apparent, fully having taken over their human, conscious minds. 

Remus had disappeared while they were sleeping. Hermione was confused and afraid. The lacking awareness of their bold leader made her anxious, but she still felt safe with Severus, even though she was still a bit put out about how he'd tried to jog her elusive memories. She continued to rest, eat, and beg him for sex. 

Severus wasn't doing so well. Pining for his Alpha, his wolf was lost, wandering in a myriad of distressing emotions that was even more hurtful for his wolf to handle, since the human side wasn't good with dealing with the gooey side of passion to begin with, Severus roamed about the house, grumbling, knocking things over, cursing and crying.

Hermione tried her best to assuage his fears, cooing, and licking him all over. Severus curled in on himself, whining, tears leaking from his eyes. His mind kept replaying the lovemaking and declaration of affections from his Alpha. Only once was he aroused enough to halfheartedly take the female, and only then because his instincts demanded he respond to her overpowering pheromones. 

Hermione half gave up eventually. Curled around the only male form available, she began singing in a soft, lilting voice that helped Severus drift to sleep. Even though his dreams were troubled, her words and soothing presence were a balm to his battered soul. 

\--

Moony homed in on a northern territory pack as if the very hounds of hell were on his heels. It was as if twenty years plus of ignoring and fighting and restraining the low, instinctual howl that beckoned him to his own Sire, finally came to the fore and allowed him to zero in on the location that bore him this illness.

He skidded to a panting, salivating halt in front of the recess in the rock. A faint glow emanated, the heat blazing forth in rivulets that looked like water against the backdrop of muddled night surrounding the entrance. 

A short bark sounded a warning, and two others answered. In unison, three men raced in, wands out and muttering epithets. 

“Halt! Who goes there!” came the cry of one, who obviously had been extremely lax in his duty.

Moony chuckled, cracking his neck and shrugging. His own wand was lax in his fingers, twirling about. He ignored the swearing and growled rumblings from the men just out of reach. They could have easily hexed him, but he knew each one by scent, if not their name. While it was unusual for him to visit without Owling first, it was not unheard of. Their mutterings had more to do with the blatant arousal of his wolf at the fore. Remus was never so cavalier. 

“Whatcha' want, man?” the casual voice of Frank Eustace called from inside the outcropping, popping his head out and doing up his zip. A man, on all fours behind him, lay panting against the rock, held up by a mound of furs he'd dragged along. 

Moony sneered. “I'm looking for Fenrir. Place practically stinks of him.” 

“Gone. Left a few hours ago. Whatcha want with him, man?” Frank was a right sort, if extremely rough around the edges. 

Moony shrugged, then grinned. “I'm here to kill him.” 

Muffled shouts and exclamations erupted from the men, more bodies having heard the calls of others and come to investigate. 

Frank held up his hand to stay the others, cocking his head curiously, but not bothering to draw his own wand. As the leader of this particular pack, he could sense Moony would not attack if not provoked. 

“That's a pretty serious claim ye' be layin',” he grunted, spitting off to one side. 

“It's not a claim; it's a fact. Just point me in the direction of his travels, and I'll be on my way.” 

“Can't you use your nose, man?” Frank questioned, eyes narrowing. What game was this wolf playing? 

Moony smirked, eyes whirling with mischief. “My nose, Frank? Come now, we all know you're not a very good liar.” 

This made Frank bristle visibly. “I 'aint never lied to you! Look around, sniff all you want! He 'aint here, I be tellin' ye'!”

The breeze shifted, and the definite, pungent stench of unwashed Alpha spread through the half clearing, half rocky protection they were on. 

“What the bloody-” Frank exclaimed, now drawing his wand with lightning-fast reflexes as Fenrir Greyback bounded into sight, one second a snarling mass of brute-man, the next crashing on top of Moony, ready in a fighting stance to absorb the bigger man's blows.

“I'll be damned!” Frank muttered, gesturing for the others to back off. “Let'em 'ave it out! Taint none of our business!” he called out, even as he stood warily, guarding his pack in case either turned on his charges. 

Fenrir had tried to get the drop on Moony. The fucking wolf had been nothing but a wimpy piece of shit for years, and now he wanted to have it out? Well, there were plenty before him and would be plenty after him to teach a hard lesson to. Fenrir would have no mercy. This whelp would pay with his very life, and then Fenrir would hunt down the rogue mutt this little shit had made and kill him, too.

Snarling and snapping, the two men, one large and brutish, the other strong and wiry, rolled head over heels in the dirt, rocks, and grass. 

They came apart, wands were drawn, then in time-honored, werewolf tradition, both flung them away as they grappled physically for dominance. It was the only way to settle the unspoken challenge. The wolves would not accept anything less. 

Fenrir reached in quickly with his claw-like fingers to scratch out the offender's eyes. Moony reared back, dropping forward and up with his knee to the other man's crotch, only to have Fenrir loop his hand quickly under the knee and jerk upwards sharply. Moony caught the upswing and flipped in place.

The sharp intake of breath at his impressive reflexes had the bystanders all rethinking the lethal potential of Moony's fighting ability. 

Fenrir snarled, bending at the waist to head-butt Moony, catching and carrying him about fifteen yards before Moony bear-hugged Fenrir's back, reaching around and snapping into his side. 

The old Alpha howled in pain, shaking vigorously to get the other wolf off of him and failing. Remus hung on as Fenrir tried to stand and spin around to dislodge him. Fenrir failed, the agony too much to bear as a considerable chunk of his side was pulled from his body.

Blood poured from the wound, earning growls of approval from their onlookers. 

“Going to fucking kill you for that!” the fading Alpha growled, favoring his gushing side heavily, already slowing and limping.

“You're getting fat and lazy in your old age, Fenrir,” taunted Moony, circling his slowing prey with bloodlust evident in his eyes. 

“You impudent whelp! Do you know who you're talking to?” 

“Yes, a washed-up, dried-out Death-Eater has-been. It's a wonder no one's taken you down before this. Probably all afraid of your reputation, but as we can all see, your bark is far worse than your bite.”

This earned a round of raucous laughter from Frank's small pack.

“Going to teach you a lesson!” Fenrir raged, darting in, jaws and claws spread wide to rend the cocksucker limb from limb, only to find empty air in front of him, causing him to stumble heavily onto his knees. 

“Fucking hell!” he muttered, trying to stagger to his feet even as Moony lunged in from the side, crushing the thick wolf's neck in his jaws and puncturing his jugular, snapping the head from side to side like a dog worrying a toy. 

Moony pulled back, sneering as Fenrir stared at him in shocked incredulity, hands forgetting the wound at his side in favor of the fatal one pouring from his ruined neck. 

Moony leaned in, panting hard, face full of death and blood. “Do you know why I've come to kill you, old friend?” he mocked, not expecting an answer. “This is my revenge, not for myself, but for that of a sweet girl whose life you've ruined, to release her from the call of your diseased soul so she can find love and a true claim in a pack that loves her.” 

“Fucking... Bitch... Granger...” gargled Fenrir, his eyes rolling back in his head as his thick body fell sideways to the ground, dead.

Moony pulled back, satisfied, and gestured nonchalantly to the body. “Do with him as you will. My work here is done.” 

Collecting his wand, the sounds of Frank's pack tearing apart the body of one of their brethren did nothing to assuage the sluggish torrent of change pulsing deep within the heart of his lycanthropic cells. It was near his time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Moony took his time going home. A lifetime's culmination of resistance to his very being, coupled with the extreme adrenaline rush and subsequent kill of his own maker, had rendered him very weak. It had been a fight he couldn't afford to lose, but also one he'd paid dearly to finish.

The reunion he received upon arrival was nothing short of histrionic. Less than twenty-four hours before the full moon, Severus was beside himself with joy at his appearance, barking, licking and fawning all over him. Hermione wriggled with delight, shivering with pleasure when Severus, unable to get Moony to respond to his sexual machinations, turned to her and fucked the living daylights out of her until they all collapsed in a big pile for the remainder of the day.

Moony seemed to gain some last-minute strength just being near the love and warmth of his makeshift pack. He had a strong urge to protect them, knowing the significant change about to take place. With a slow, hypnotic cadence, he brought the two around to face him as they woke. Lost in the Alpha's eyes, they were hypnotized as his strong head moved side to side, side to side, entranced in his canine vision. And thus, Moony brought their full wolves to the human fore of their minds to take over. It was a scarce thing, and the human minds were very, very glad their Alpha had had the foresight to lock them all in so securely

Moony barked, delighted when they answered him in kind, fully wolfy in human form. It was glorious. Thus, the naming ritual had begun. 

Hermione's wolf decided she liked the name, Sheelah. It was playful, and she laughed, explaining it was a human term for females in Australia, where the human witch had relocated her parents. The other two wolves laughed as well, aware that the witch was in for a violent memory shock when she awoke but uncaring, taking care of only the business at hand. 

Moony had christened Snape's wolf Scar. He hated it. He growled and nipped and protested but, in the end, was stuck with what his Alpha crowned him as. Fucking bastard. Moony just sneered and laughed before mounting him into submission. 

It was the business of wolves. They danced the sacred mating ritual, eating, sleeping, and mating, in rapid succession for the remainder of their time in human form... The room was extremely pungent with their excretions until Sheelah finally had had enough of the marking and Scourgified the lot of them wandlessly. The males were furious and fucked her quite thoroughly for her insubordination.

\--

The night of the transformation, something palpable had changed. Sheelah was restless, prowling back and forth in the lair, itching to get out. The males sat back on their haunches and watched her through hooded eyes. They would both have her again before their changing. It was the full moon tonight, and a harvest moon at that: a good omen. 

Moony knew she was pregnant but sensed she might still be fertile for one more. You could never be too careful, ensuring your seed was carried on. Scar sensed it also, trying to edge out Moony to get on top of her first but he was beaten out by the stronger, more prominent wizard and had to finish after Moony had come twice more, locked inside the yowling woman. 

Scar stayed inside of her much longer than necessary, having to be dragged off of her exhausted body so she could eat and sleep. 

All three of them had not taken the potion. That night, Moony claimed Sheelah for his mate, and Scar bit her as the secondary, reveling in her submission but surprised by her strength, as well. The noise was horrific, but surprisingly they did not mate after that. All in all, the actual claiming went well. Scar was not completely satisfied. He could sense it was a healing, if slightly traumatic, moment for Sheelah and the human female inside but something was off about the way Moony had gone about it as if Scar were an equal instead of his subordinate. It didn't sit right with the wolf, and as much as he tried to shake it off, that niggling instinct of something not being quite right, just wouldn't leave him alone. 

They all three slept through the night after the claiming, transforming initially without pain or Wolfsbane. A peace unlike they'd ever shared settled over them, sleeping that of dreamless, sated rest. All three converted back during slumber, just as painlessly and quickly.

Severus woke first, sated and sore, leaning over to brush Hermione's wild hair from her cheek. He knew she'd have a rough week ahead of her from the claiming and her pregnancy in addition to her memories, but he had prepared potions to help her with that so she could rest. He would feed her well and guard her with his life. The children/cubs she carried might well be his, and even if they were only that of his Alpha's, still considered his own. 

It was when he rolled in the other direction, laying his lips upon Remus that he felt the stiff coldness and staring eyes, sightlessly looking back at him from beyond life's thin veil.

“Remus?” he muttered, the obvious before him, but his senses confused. “Remus? Moony? I can't smell you. Wake up and quit your bloody tricks. I'm in no mood for your shit today.”

The body lay cold and silent as a tomb. It was then it hit him – Remus was dead. 

He hopped up on all fours, howling his shattering misery to the room and rousing his other mate. Shaken to the core, Hermione was still confused by her transformation and the wild fluctuations combined with the flood of her former, painful life upon her. 

Her wolf's instincts took over and she, too, howled her grief, burying her nose in Remus' shoulder and shaking him hard. 

“He's dead! He's dead! You killed him! How could you!” she screamed, leaping for Severus only to have him hold her down and snarl in her face.

“I didn't kill him you fucking twit! He was already dead when I awoke!” 

“OH, God! Severus, what are we going to do?” 

She rocked against him, shock and disbelief taking over as she slumped into his arms, barely able to hold them both upright on the bed.

It was morning, they were mourning, and a mourning dove lit on the high window and cooed its good morning.

They sat with his body in the stinking cell and rocked and cried, their wolves unable to let go of the pack leader Hermione had never really gotten to know in that capacity. The two tiny lives in her belly swirled, oblivious to their mother's grief, loss, and return of painful memories, instead slowly finding their way to her womb and implanting themselves there. The wheel of life turned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -Epilogue

It was Lucius Malfoy who finally paid a visit to the place he considered a hovel. It really was a beautiful, charming little home set back away in the countryside with few neighbors. By Malfoy standards, it was a deplorable small hut, more of a dressed-up shack really. Still, his best friend of thirty years and the man's mate loved it, so he stood by and grit his teeth when he was forced to call. 

Severus hadn't made his monthly delivery of Lucius' personal health regimen of potions. If he didn't get them, he suffered greatly from long-term effects of the Cruciatus, barely more than a gibbering wreck. He NEEDED those potions to function. 

As soon as he felt the wards shift to accept him, his eyes adjusted to the large, rocky gravesite in the front yard.

How garish! A fresh bouquet of flowers was laid atop it, and the epitaph taunted him with “Here Lies Remus Lupin, Mate, Lover, Friend, and Father.” 

Father? What the bloody fuck was going on? 

Lupin was dead?

His mind reeled, and he raced up the stairs, his expensive cloak snagging on a loose nail and tearing. He didn't notice. In his panic he didn't notice, either, the two figures kneeling on the opposite side of the grave, huddled together in on themselves. 

He pounded on the door disgracefully, thudding and shouting until an irritated baritone snapped from behind him, “Would you quit trying to huff and puff and blow my bloody house down? We're sitting right here.” 

Lucius yelped and spun, out of his element momentarily. Seeing the two figures staring almost right through him made his skin crawl. Who in sodding hell was the woman? She looked vaguely familiar. 

“Lupin's dead?” he gawked, gesturing uselessly. Lucius winced, fully aware of his disgraceful faux pas.

“Obviously,” Severus drawled, his eyes tinged yellow and red-rimmed from -could he have been crying? “Obviously,” Severus drawled again, catching Lucius mid-stare.

The blond aristocrat drew himself up a bit shakily. “I've come for my monthly potions. Do you have them ready?” 

Snape stared at him steadily, holding the young woman close to his side. Dammit, Lucius wondered, where did he know her from?

“Of course, I don't have them ready! Do you think I'd be in my lab, happily stirring away for your preening amusement while my mate and mentor is fucking DEAD?”

Lucius took a step back, not wanting to incite the wrath of the obviously unstable lycan. 

Instead of taking the irritable wizard to task, he shook his head, holding up his hands placating. “Of course not. Forgive me. But I do need them, and not for preening, as you are well aware.” 

A tight, thin-lipped nod was all he got in response.

Lucius took a deep breath and continued on, feeling as if he were treading on thin ice. “My Manor and all of my wealth are at your disposal, for whatever you may need. Yes, it is a selfish offer, but I am in desperate need of your services. If I can make you at all more comfortable during your time of grieving, whatever I have – is yours.” 

Snape hissed, his teeth gleaming and crooked in the late morning light. “Get out!” he hissed, advancing on Lucius who wheeled back in alarm, drawing his wand. 

“No, Severus, you mustn’t!” the witch trilled, finally breaking her silence like a porcelain doll from off a shelf. She looked ready to break in half, her hair vibrant and curling, an unearthly glow to her skin even as her own yellow, brown and red-rimmed eyes bored a hole through his head. 

“We need him.” 

Snape whirled on the girl, but she didn't flinch. “We do NOT need his patronizing dribble!” 

“He's not patronizing, you great bat!” she challenged, chin coming up quickly. “He's offering you help, and you're too fucking stubborn to take it. Well, I am going to make the decision for you. I refuse to live here any longer, and watch you slowly die. If you are going to stay, fine, but I have more than one life to worry about now!”

Her lips were quivering, and fresh tears started to track down her face. Snape rushed into her arms, holding her tenderly and shushing her as she sobbed. “No, no, my dear, no, please don't cry. I promise not to follow in his footsteps. Never, no never, mia, never never.”

“Who – are – you?” Lucius inquired, squinting his eyes as if that would trigger the memory. 

The woman looked up at him and smiled through her pain. “Why, don't you know?” She chuckled, laughing in a way that had the hairs on his neck and arms standing on end.

“No, I do not,” he responded carefully. 

“I am the one and only Mudblood, Hermione Granger,” and she grinned, her eyeteeth prominent even in early pregnancy. 

Lucius fainted dead away. 

It was the first time Severus had laughed in weeks. 

\--

Inside of three days, everything had been transferred from the house to the Manor. Hermione's wolf decided it liked it there and that it was an excellent place to raise lots of cubs. She also decided that she was the new Alpha queen and made this known to Severus when he was rude to her, refusing him sexual release and was shown he was unable to force her. One bite from her strengthened jaw and elongated canines had him gasping for breath, helpless on the floor in submission. 

No book had ever covered that eventuality, but Severus found he enjoyed being dominated by her, as long as he got to pretend to be in control once in a while. 

Lucius made good on his offer, obviously incredibly lonely now that all of his family was dead to him (during the war) and he'd alienated many. He spent long hours talking with Hermione in his library, no evidence of the old blood prejudices evident. Time and shock had washed away the detritus that has ruined Malfoy’s life. The library and lab from their old abode were easily accommodated by the sprawling Manor's copious wings. 

Hermione, or rather, Sheelah, had other plans for their unexpected benefactor. 

Severus, or rather, Scar, was extremely jealous. He could see what she was doing; enticing Lucius with her subtle scenting, leading him by the nose around his own home. She wanted him as another mate and provider.

The day Charlie Weasley, turned by his brother Bill in a fit of madness before Charlie ended up killing him in self-defense, showed up at the Manor, Severus lost it. 

He confronted her, lock stock and wand out for battle. She was now big with the children she carried but did so gracefully.

“What in blue blazes is going on? Are you deliberately trying to drive me mad? You know how I feel about you!” 

“You need to get over it. Your scent is terrible. I don't even want to mate with you, the way you've been acting.”

Severus trembled in rage, obediently going to his knees when she flicked her fingers at him but still holding his wand on her. “Please, don't do this to me,” he begged, losing it, dropping the ebony wood with a dull clatter. He fell at her feet and groveled. “Please don't abandon me, please do not make me the puppet of other wolves. I couldn't bear to be another's whipping boy again.” 

She gathered him in her glowing arms, providing warmth and comfort for his shattered soul, barely healing with self-castigation from Remus' death.

“I would never do that to you. Why won't you trust me? The others will strengthen our pack. Lucius will provide for us. I've already spoken with him, and he is wary but willing. I've been exploring my powers, and there is so much you don't know. We need to convene a meeting. Do you remember that night Remus made love to you? Do you recall what he told you about the circle of life?”

Severus' breath caught, the memories flooding him like a tidal wave. He nodded despondently against her, buoyed momentarily by the love shared with his former Alpha, still stricken with a paralyzing fear that he'd have no place in her heart if more wolves were brought on board.

“Will there be anyone else?” he whispered desperately, holding his head tightly against her bosom like a lost little boy.

“No, only those two I've chosen. I need them to work, to keep up a semblance of normalcy. You and I shall raise the cubs, home school them and do research. You shall see. It will be the peace you've always longed for. I will bear them each one cub, but any others I carry will be yours, my darling, darling Severus.” 

“Promise me, promise me,” he whispered over and over. 

With wide eyes, he knelt before her, laying his palms upright as she placed hers palm down on them. 

“I solemnly swear that Severus Snape is my number one, my true love and seed, protector and mate, first in all things that touch our lives, so mote it be.” 

He cried with joy, his wolf dancing in glee as the magic swirled around them and zoomed straight into his chest. 

He was on her in an instant, and she allowed him the frantic mating to seal the deal. 

Damn, he was hot. 

Sheelah took Lucius as a mate in her ninth month of pregnancy. He was extremely nervous, like a skittish colt submitting to being shod for the first time. He also screamed like a little girl when he was bitten and promptly came in his pants. 

The other two had pissed themselves laughing.

Even though Lucius was weak after his turning, he was in magnificent physical shape and transformed quickly, taking advantage of his heightened awareness to smell and fuck his new mate until he was limp with pleasure.

Hermione was extremely satisfied as well, as Charlie was no slouch, either. 

Lucius grew extremely attached to her protruding belly, lavishing her with attention as if he were her personal house elf. It happened in new wolves, and she allowed him this eccentricity, knowing it was no more his regular personality that it was for Severus to fart sunshine or rainbows on a cloudy day. 

The day of birth arrived. 

They laughed. They cried. They celebrated and howled with joy. 

The two infant boys were perfect, fully Lycan, and complete copies of their fathers. One was Remus' only offspring, the other Severus'.

They had perfect little mops of hair and squalling, red faces as soon as they were cleaned up from the womb. 

The three men fell in love instantly, as did the house-elves and their mother. 

Two years later, she gave birth to another set of twins, a fraternal boy and girl set that had Lucius on his knees praising his mate and savior, the mother of his brand new children.

The year after she had another little boy, this time for Charlie, and a little girl, this one Snape's. 

Her last child, a singleton, was another son, also Severus'. 

Lucius' and Severus' daughters were treated as regal princesses in the home, not to be out-manned by their brother's rough and tumble manner but kept in check by their overprotective fathers. 

The family was a houseful of joyful, wolfish fun and that of a loving, close-knit family, forever remembering the original Head with a deep and abiding fondness, and a really expensive, commissioned portrait that kept tabs on them all. 

Such were the children, the pure doves borne of the mourning, that fateful morning, when a real omen had heralded that which had been foreseen but never garnered true meaning until now. With trusting hearts and open arms, the family of Lycans moved forward into a new era of peace and serenity, marking a new beginning of hope for wolves and their offspring alike, for many years to come.


End file.
